


让拳头飞

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece, 让子弹飞 | Let the Bullets Fly (2010)
Genre: 无cp 让子弹飞台词改编 内涵 搞笑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	1. Chapter 1

山治：“这是谁？”

锦卫门：“孩子！孩子！”

山治：“谁的孩子？”

锦卫门：“我的！”

山治对着桃之助：“你是个孩子？几岁？”

桃之助在娜美怀里，脸贴着胸：“八岁。”

山治对着锦卫门：“这他妈是孩子？！”

罗：草帽当家的，酒要一口一口喝，路要一步一步走，步子太大，咔，容易扯着蛋。

路飞：我问问你，我为什么要当海贼？我就是腿脚不利索，跪不下去。 

山治：“这德城的lady就是白啊！”

多弗朗明哥：赝品是个好东西

影骑线：赝品是个好东西

多弗朗明哥：走几步

影骑线：走几步

多弗朗明哥：走出个虎虎生风

影骑线：走个虎虎生风

多弗朗明哥：走出一个一日千里

影骑线：走出个一日千里

多弗朗明哥：走出一个恍如隔世

影骑线：走个恍如隔世

多弗朗明哥对贝拉米：“如果你活着，早晚都会死，如果你死了，你就永远活着。”

迪亚曼蒂：“你吃了两碗的粉，就给了一碗的钱。”

路飞挖鼻孔：“粉钱？什么粉钱？我吃饭什么时候给过钱？”

多弗朗明哥：“罗医生高，路船长硬。”

路飞和罗：“唐老爷，又高又硬。”

路飞：你们都坐下，我再跟她聊聊。你是被明哥灭国的公主？

蕾贝卡：对

路飞：他打过你吗？

蕾贝卡：打过

路飞：我打过你吗？

蕾贝卡：没有

路飞：你恨他吗？

蕾贝卡：恨

路飞：恨我吗

蕾贝卡：不恨

路飞：那你不拿枪指着他，你拿枪指着我？

蕾贝卡：因为你是好人

路飞：什么？这是什么他妈狗屁道理？好人就得让人拿枪指着？

多弗朗明哥对维奥莱特：“我看你呐，快成小凤仙了。”

路飞：“特拉男是我的至爱，明哥你可不能夺我所爱啊。”

多弗朗明哥：“了然，了然。”

杂兵：“这可是家族的最高干部琵卡大人，笑不得！”

琵卡：“我是少主亲封的家人，谁敢笑我。”

路飞和其他人：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

罗:“自从大海贼时代开启以后，大海上就多了无数可恨的海贼。海贼多弗朗明哥就是其中之一，他是王八蛋,禽兽,畜生,寄生虫。但是，这位海贼，草帽当家的，他不是。他今天亲自带队,讨伐多弗朗明哥。他，是我们的，大英雄！”

民众鼓掌

罗把喇叭递给原国王:“力库王,请。”

力库王:“大风起兮，云飞扬，安得猛士兮，走四方。多弗朗明哥，必须要讨伐，不讨伐不行。你们想想,你娶了老婆,当了国王，生了女儿，还招了女婿，吃着火锅唱着歌，突然就被多弗朗明哥劫了……所以没有多弗朗明哥的日子，才是好日子！草帽船长请。”

路飞:“咳咳…打他！”

居鲁士砍下影骑线的头。

多弗朗明哥：“糟了，我成替身了。”

罗：你到底是不是装傻？

路飞：我不是。

罗：我可是快要死的人了，别骗我。

路飞：放心，我是真傻。

罗：草帽当家的。

路飞：哎

罗（小声）：胳膊…

路飞俯下身听。

罗：胳膊疼…

路飞回头瞧了一眼：特拉男，胳膊在地上呢。不疼了，啊。

罗：其实，我还有两档子事儿骗过你

路飞：骗了就骗了吧。

罗：不行，我必须告诉你。

路飞：你说，头一档子

罗：我……我能说第二档子事儿吗？

路飞：好。

罗：那谁，你还记得吗？……哎哟……

乌索普：“路飞你看，德岛的人都在抓咱们，没人帮咱！”

路飞：“我明白了，谁赢他们帮谁。”

乌索普：“怎么赢啊？”

路飞：打！打就能赢！

蛇人路飞的手臂拐着弯，拳头在墙壁和地面之间弹来弹去。

罗：“草帽当家的，没打中啊。”

路飞：“让拳头飞一会。”

多弗朗明哥：下一步有什么打算？留在德城代替我？

路飞：我不是家禽。

多弗朗明哥：你是野兽。

罗：多弗朗明哥，我问你个问题。

多弗朗明哥：说。

罗：你说是打倒凯多对我重要，还是你对我重要？

多弗朗明哥：我。

罗：再想想。

多弗朗明哥：不会是打倒凯多吧？

罗：再想想。

多弗朗明哥：还是我重要。

罗：你和凯多对我都不重要。

多弗朗明哥：那谁重要？

罗：没有你，对我很重要！

天龙人：我给了多弗朗明哥一把手枪。他要是体面，你就让他体面，他要是不体面，你就帮他体面。

cp0：我明白！我有九种办法弄死他！九种！

天龙人：去吧！


	2. Chapter 2

路飞：特拉男，当夫妻最要紧的是什么？  
罗：恩爱。  
路飞：听不见，再说一遍。  
罗：恩爱！  
路飞：特拉男，当同盟最要紧的是什么？  
罗：忍耐。

路飞：来者不善啊！  
罗：你才是来者。

多弗朗明哥：霸气外露，找死！

罗：杀人诛心！杀人诛心！  
多弗朗明哥：杀人？还要诛心？好可怕呀！

路飞对山治：我让你把钱分给穷人，你分给女人？  
索隆：呵。

山治：花有重开日，人无再少年。姑娘如花似玉，大哥怒不得啊！

baby5：兄弟，别客气嘛！  
老蔡：我客气吗？  
baby5：客气啊！  
老蔡：这还算客气呢？  
baby5：你太客气啦。  
老蔡：怎么才算不客气？

桃之助：你妈！  
路飞：你妈！  
桃之助：你妈！  
路飞：你妈！  
桃之助：你妈！  
路飞：你妈！你妈！

多弗朗明哥指着竞技场的萨博  
多弗朗明哥：这是草帽吗？  
迪亚曼蒂：是啊  
多弗朗明哥：是吗？  
迪亚曼蒂：是  
多弗朗明哥：这就不是草帽。  
迪亚曼蒂：你说他不是草帽？  
多弗朗明哥：不是。  
迪亚曼蒂：我说他也不是。这他妈根本就不是草帽。

多弗朗明哥：三天之后，一定给草帽船长一个惊喜。

路飞：特拉男，你给翻译翻译，什么叫惊喜？翻译翻译，什么叫惊喜？

罗：这还用翻译，都说了。

路飞：我让你翻译给我听，什么叫惊喜？

罗：不用翻译，这就是惊喜啊。

多弗朗明哥：难道你听不懂什么叫惊喜？

路飞：我就想让你翻译翻译，什么叫惊喜！

罗：惊喜嘛

路飞：翻译出来给我听，什么他妈的叫惊喜！什么他妈的叫他妈的惊喜！

罗对着多弗朗明哥：什么他妈的叫惊喜啊？

多弗朗明哥：惊喜就是三天之后，我出一颗烧烧果实，给你召集一个草帽大船团！明白了吗？

罗：这就是惊喜啊

路飞：翻译翻译 翻译翻译！

罗：惊喜就是三天之后，他出一颗烧烧果实，给你召集一个草帽大船团！

路飞和多弗朗明哥握手：哈，这他妈的就是惊喜啊。

托雷波尔：呐呐，少主，我讨厌吗？呐呐，如果我讨厌，我就立马消失，呐呐，如果我不讨厌，我就继续欺负他。

罗断臂倒在地下。  
多弗朗明哥：你玩砸了，罗。  
罗（笑）：砸了吗？我怎么觉得，才刚开始呢？


End file.
